


The Hell Priests Bride

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Hellraiser (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: HellraiserCharacters: Pinhead, Deepthroat, Butterball, ChattererRelationship: Pinhead/readerRequest: I saw you have done some horrors before and was wondering if you would ever write for pinhead?





	1. Chapter 1

Amazing!!!!!! Can the reader be a servant of hell but not a cenobite but shes kinda engaged to pinhead and will join him in her next life so something like that?   
You stood in the streets, staring at the man across the road from you.   
He had shown to many his desire in seeking the lament configuration box, the very box that was buried deep in your pocket.   
“This one?” You nodded to the man, looking to the Guardian who stood beside you.   
“yes.” Was all you got in return then you heard the flapping of wings and you knew he had gone.  
Taking a deep breath, you started to walk through the bustling streets, wondering how best to address this possible seeker.   
You were, in some ways, an apprentice for the Guardian of the lament configuration box. You had seen his true form many, many times. He was a demon, and searched out people for the box to fall into their waiting hands. But as the leviathan grew, so did the cenobites and so did their desire.   
He had found you only inches from death in a wood. You had managed to escape your captors and had crawled to safety, with your hands bloody and your body torn and broken. He saw the fight in you, saw the anger from what had happened but more than that, he saw power.   
He offered you this life, a life of purpose he had called it. Of course, you took it.   
You remembered very little of your life before become the servant of the Guardian and of hell itself.   
All you knew was the pain that fuelled you every day.   
You were only half mortal. You would never grow old and you healed fast, but you could be wounded and killed. Although the guardian had often said that death was not the end for you. You had pleased the leviathan, and had quickly raised to be a favourite of many cenobiets and of hell. Your death would also be your beginning.  
A part of you craved it, but you also wanted to serve your purpose to your master. He said you had a trusting and beautiful face which would be the demise of many people.   
You saw the man dart down an alley way which made you roll your eyes. It was hard to look like you weren’t following someone if you had to follow them down an alley.   
But the box pushed you forward and walked down the alley way.   
Walking a few hundred meters behind him, you flicked your hair off your face, wondering if you should try speak to him now when you heard a clatter from behind you. Before you could turn, someone grabbed you by the hair and you felt a knife being pressed against your throat.   
“Shh, girlie.” A rough voice breathed in your ear as you saw 4 men dart past you and run for the man.   
Before he could turn, they grabbed him and pulled him backwards, a hand over his mouth.   
“Well, what luck?” one of them called out. “Looks like we’ll be eating well tonight. Empty their pockets.”   
You felt a hand go into your left pocket, which was empty but that wasn’t what you were worried about. It was the box in your right one.   
The man in front of you who you had followed seemed to be rathe rich, considering the amount of money came out of his pockets along with a nice watch and golden ring.   
You felt a hand slipping in your right pocket. You knew about gangs like this. They robbed people in these parts then killed them to stop any witnesses getting away. You didn’t want to die at the hands of scum like this. You were better than that. You deserved better than that.  
“Oh, whats this sweetheart?” The voice sneered as it pulled out the lament configuration.   
“Holy shit, whats that?” One darted forward, grabbing the box from his ‘colleagues’ hand and turning in his palm.   
You saw the eyes of the man it was intended for widen as he realised what it was.   
That was your key out of here.   
“No, no please leave that!” You scrambled to try make it look like you were desperate to get it back, causing the knife to dig in a little to your throat, drawing a drop of blood.   
“Stop it.” He growled, making you wonder why he seemed to care. Then you realised that you were female and, if this didn’t work, you could face a hell of a lot worse than the man in front of you.   
All the gang seemed to circle around you, the man being held between two of the gang members had now had his mouth uncovered.   
“Is that it?” He breathed, his eyes trained on the box like it was the most important thing in the world to him.   
You nodded, causing the man to gasp and making the gang impatient.   
“What is it? Open it!” The one hold the box shoved it into your hands.   
“I cant.” You noticed that your hair had been loosened slightly. You were about an arm reach away from your victim. “What is your pleasure?” You asked him, holding it out to the original victim.   
He let out a nervous laugh but gapped the box from your hands like it were a lifeline.   
You prayed he solved it quickly. You didn’t know how long before someone stumbled across this but you knew it would mess everything up.  
However, it seems the leviathan was smiling down on you.   
Not half a minute into his frantically thumbing at the box, you noticed both sides of the alley way become dark as did the sky above. A blue light stopped the men from noticing what was happening, all transfixed on the box that had began to move of its own accord.   
“Jesus fuck.” One man cursed, but you weren’t paying attention.   
your mind willed for one gash in particular.   
You heard the sound of bricks scrapping together to your right. One door opened, only a few feet from the group you were trapped with. This time, you weren’t the only one to notice this.   
You heard some of them curse and some cry out as the first cenobite stepped out and you cried out with joy.   
Chatterer stepped out, his signature noise causing glee to you and screams of terror to others. It was the gash you wanted. Your gash. You were promised to them once you died after they first took to you once you proved yourself to the leviathan.   
He walked directly at you, making the men scramble away. Once at a distance he deemed ‘safe’, he stood in front of you we aware you were still partly mortal.   
Butterball was next to join you, walking to stand on the other side of the group, cornering them between himself and chatterer.   
Deepthroat was next, her eyes finding you as she raised a quizzical eyebrow at you, seeming impressed. She only took a few steps towards you before turning to face the group. You noticed her eyes darting to your throat before back to the group, a scowl replacing her normally indifferent look.   
Then he came.   
Pinhead.   
He walked out with that aura that nearly made you drop to your knees in front of him. He was a favourite of hell, and you were a favourite of his. More than that even. After serving him with many many souls, you grew close to him. Your want and need to please him wasn’t overlooked. Not by him and not by the leviathan. The leviathan seemed to see you with him in your future in hell, making the two of you work together often. There were rumours floating about that Pinhead had asked specifically to have you in his gash and another rumour said that you would be similar to a bride for the priest. By anyone opinion, it would be a good plan. The two of you could easily take over the world together.   
His eyes gazed over the group of men, then he let out a laugh, something that was unusual.   
“You have surpassed yourself this time, my dear.” He called to you, his eyes finding you behind Chatterer.   
“6 instead of 1? This is certainly a rare joy.” Deepthroat rasped, looking at you with a grateful smile as she sharped her hook eagerly. Chattered nodded as Butterball groan.  
there was moment of realisation as the men crowned together like pigs, realised you weren’t as innocent as you seemed.   
They started to curse at you, but that was short lived when the one closest to Pinhead called you a bitch.   
The leader stepped to the side, his amusement slipping away as a hook flew out of the entrance and lodged itself in the mans jaw.   
With a flick of Pinheads wrist, the man was hauled into the entrance with a scream.   
The men fell silent after that.   
Pinhead looked at you, signalling for you to step forward. You walked up to him like a puppy recalling to its master. You adored him and sought to please him in every way you could. He raised a finger and placed it under your chin, pushing your head up so he could see your throat.   
“A waste of your beautiful blood, my dear.” He growled.   
“A sacrifice not in vain, I hope.” You smiled at him.   
“No, the leviathan will hear of your exquisite work here.” Pinhead nodded, his eyes wondering to your neck again. “As will they pay for spilling such a valuable servants blood.”   
You smiled widely as you glanced at the men, watching their faces contort with horror.   
you felt a hand take your left hand but before you could look, you felt a shooting pain in your left ring finger. When you looked, you could see only blood but your hand was in Pinheads hand. He raised your hand to his lips and kissed the bloody area, making you nearly faint.   
“Until you return to hell, my queen.” He whispered with a smile, dropping your hand and allowing you to step back, knowing it was goodbye for now.   
With a glance from the cenobites, hooks dragged the unwilling victims to their own hells as the cenobites followed them eagerly.   
As the door closed, you had to remembered the pain in your finger. You looked down and from beneath the blood, you saw a glint of something. Raising your hands in front of you, you used the bottom of your top to soak the blood before looking at it properly and gasping.   
There, at the base of your finger, was a black diamond pierced into your skin. It glinted under the blue light in the most beautiful way.   
Before you could bask in the beauty too long, you heard the flap of wings and twisted to see the guardian behind you.   
“News has travelled fast. 6? I have to admit, even I am impressed.” He smirked, taking the form of an elderly man.   
All you could do was smile and nod as you looked for the box. Upon finding it, you picked it up and closed it with ease, pulling you both back into the alley way.   
you followed the guardian out, glancing at your finger.   
It was a vow, a promise, that soon you would join Pinhead in hell and rule with him eternally.   
And you couldn’t wait.


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Hellraiser   
> Characters: Pinhead, The Guardian, Deepthroat, others mentioned   
> relationship: pinhead/reader  
> Request: ugh you NEED to make another part! Please please please. Maybe I go to hell and stay? Idk though. Thank you sooo much

You sat in your living room, your legs crossed as the box sat in front of you. This was the way you had been many do it before and, although some managed quickly, you knew it might take time to get through.   
The box could sense the soul of the person trying to open it but you didn’t have a soul, right? You were only half mortal and your crimes had only been for the benefit of the leviathan.   
Picking up with box, you were very aware how wrong this could go, but you had to try. Picking up the box, you held it to your lips.  
“Bring me to the priest. Bring me to the favourite. Bring me to Pinhead.” You whispered like it was your deepest secret. Taking a deep breath, you held the box in your hands and ran your thumbs over the box.   
instantly, it started to move. Not like you had never seen it move before. Or at least at the hands of a victim.   
you heard the familiar scraping of brick and your living room wall was torn apart to allow white fog to flow into the room as the hell priest himself stepped out. His expression was one of interest and, at the same time, displeasure.   
“Why have you called me here?” He stood in front of you and, for a moment, you felt a tint of fear.   
“I had to ask you something.” You raised to your feet, leaving the box on the floor between you.   
He moved his head to the side ever so slightly, his face giving nothing away. When he didn’t respond, you knew it was a signal to ask.   
“When will I return to hell with you?” You moved toward him but didn’t pass the box. Your question cause a raised eyebrow and you saw the pins move with his muscles.   
“You are so eager to join me?” He smirked, seeming to know the answer already.   
“I think I have proved myself to our god and to you. I have served you well these last few centuries, have I not?” You knew this could end badly. After all, you were challenging the hell priest himself.   
“You have.” He nodded, acknowledging your talent and servitude.   
“Then why do I stay here? Why am I bound to this realm still?” You tried to keep your voice down, aware that you could insult him very easily.   
You expected him to be angered, to be enraged, by your demand. But he chuckled, his dark eyes dancing with amusements. You ducked your head, pushing your hair behind your ear as you did so.  
He walked up to you, stepping over the box as he did so. His eyes darted to your shoulders which were visible in your strappy top.  
“I have yet to see this one. Who?” he asked and you instantly understood his question.   
“Angelique. She wanted something to represent her. Like many others do.” You smiled fondly, glancing at your right shoulder. In each of your shoulder, you now had two dermal in your skin, mirroring where hooks are stuck in her skin.   
This was a favourite of the cenobites that loved you. They marked you. Not in a violent or cruel way, but through piercings, much like what Pinhead had done.   
The first had been Deepthroat, who had placed a dermal at the bottom of your throat in your suprasternal notch, mirroring where his slit in her throat starts. She had been more excited than you had seen her in years, tell you that she eagerly awaited you, her sister, to join them. So eager, she had pierced your cheeks were your dimples were, mirroring her own.   
Chatterer had been next. You thought he would have placed a dermal in your lips or something, but no. He decided to place an industrial piercing in each of your ears, and then a dermal on your cheek bone just below your eye. You wondered if they were getting annoyed at each other for doing more than one but then it was Butterballs turn, who placed a piercing in your mouth, under your tongue through the frenulum. He seemed content enough only having one piercing upon you and in a discreet place.   
You were decorated by the cenobites, blessed to have such an honour bestowed on you. Several others had contributed to your piercings, but you cherished your gashes ones the most.   
“Never has one been loved before entering hell.” Pinhead commented, snapping you out of your dreamy state and looking back to him.   
“At least somewhere im loved. I hate it here.” You signed, wrapping your arms around yourself and turning away from him.   
“You are dissatisfied with your work, now?” Pinhead asked, his voice betraying nothing of what he was thinking.   
“No, it is not that. I am grateful for the work that I do. I want nothing more than to please you all. But it gets lonely up here.” You scolded yourself for sounding like a child and decided you needed to explain more. “I am often alone here. Guardian only summons me when I am needed and that is only when I see you and the rest of the gash. I feel like a cant breath properly, like all colour has drained from my world. I spend weeks at a time wondering, searching for something that I can never find. And its so ironic because I have became the very people we seek out and who seek us out.”   
As you spoke, Pinhead remained quiet, taking in all your words and watching you carefully.   
“The Gaurdian has shown no wish for you to leave his side yet.” Pinhead states, knowing that it was part of the deal that you could only return to hell to join the gash when he guardian wished. He wasn’t spiteful, it was just that he enjoyed your company and seemed to favour you over even the cenobites.   
“I know. And I don’t wish to. I enjoy my work, when it comes. But between it, that is where I feel lost.” You glance at him over your shoulder, wishing his face was a little more easier to read.   
Pinhead seemed to be deliberating something in his mind which was only shown by his stern expression. But, before you could ask, he seemed to make up his mind.   
Holding his hand out to you, he invited you to take it with a simple “My dear.”   
You placed your left hand in his right and he guided you to the wall. The very wall that had the entrance to his world.   
Stepping into it, you followed him eagerly, your heart hammering in your chest but not before grabbing the box. You knew that you had to carry it with you always.   
You had been into hell before many times. You would often come with guardian to consult with the leviathan and to communicate with the cenobites. A few times, you had come to warn pinhead of other cenobites who had expressed interest of betraying them and the god. You had always been right, stopping a handful of rebellions before they happened.   
“I must condult with our god and the guardian about something.” Pinhead turned to you, keeping your hand in his. “until I return, you may look around. Feel free to explore. Perhaps you will cross paths with some who shall be happy to see you.”   
You smiled widely at him. You had never been given full reign. Never been allowed to explore.   
“Thank you.” You bowed your head slightly to him before dropping his hand, turning of your heel, and walking down some unknown corridor. You knew he would be gone before you could turn back, but you didn’t mind.   
You wanted to explore.   
Turning down every bend and turn, you could feel your excitement about to explode when you heard the shrieks coming from a room to the right.   
Tiptoeing up to it, you placed your ear to the door. The scream from within was familiar. In fact, it belonged to a man you had given to pinheads gash a month ago. Daring, you pushed open the door.   
Inside, was a man hooked up to the ceiling by chains. To his right was Deepthroat, her attention on him and not even noticing you entering until the man did.   
“you!” He tried to scream, but his mouth was filled with blood.  
“Sister!” Deepthroat greeted you with delight as she left the man to walk up to you. “I have missed you.”   
Of all the cenobites, her and Angelique always greeted you with such warmth, something which only extended to you.   
“And I you.” You smiled widely. “I apologies if I interrupted you.” You nodded to the man.   
“Of course not.” She offered you a small smile, something which spoke million to you. “Have you yet experienced this side of the box?”   
“No, not yet.” You felt your stomach flip with excitement. “But may I stay and observe? I have some time but I want to explore a little more before my time is done.”   
“Of course.” She sounded delighted.   
She showed you all the weapons, all the devices for torture she had and how she intended to use them. Apparently, her speaking it through was worse for the man, whos cried became louder and more deranged.   
Not long after you arrived, Butterball entered. Equally surprised to see you, he rejoiced at the opportunity to show you his own work. Perhaps the gash could communicate someway other than spoke word, because soon Chatterer appeared, as eager to demonstrate his own methods.   
The man must have wished you never walked in there.   
your arrived prompted the cenobites to try and achieve new levels to impress you, meaning he would suffer longer and worse.   
You loved every second of it. And when Chatterer offered you a hook of your own, you happily accepted it, eager to learn and even more eager to please. Deepthroat started to clap when you did something right and Butterball would commend you greatly. You really felt like you belonged here.   
Sensing your time might be coming to an end, you decided to explore some more before having to go back to the mortal world so, bidding them farewell, you left.   
The labyrinth was beautiful in your eyes and you couldn’t help but love everything about it. You knew you were lost deep within the maze, but you also knew that pinhead would be able to find you if he needed you.   
Turning a corner to a dark hallway, you heard a low groan and saw something at the end of the hallway.   
It had a scorpion like tale, hanging upside down and seemed to be kept up by his back legs.  
Seeming to sense you, it looked up. Upon spotting your form at the end of the hallway, it let out a low groan and started to ‘run’ at you.   
You couldn’t move. Not from fear, but from awe. This creature truly was the leviathans doing, a beautiful monster whos appearance was unlike anything you had ever seen.   
It got closer and closer before stopping only a foot front of you, growling and baring its teeth but its eyes were filled with confusion.   
It must have expected you to run. Crouching down, you admired the beast while simultaneously wondering why it didn’t attack you. You had heard of these before, through some cenobites. They were creatures known as engineers and protected the hallways.   
“You create the things that the cenobites use?” You asked. The beast paused before letting a grunt and thrusting its head up and nod once, seeming to nod.   
“I help protect the lament configuration box and pass it to those who seek it.” You told it, sitting down in front of it and smiling.   
It let out a soft growl, seeming to settle a little.   
You wondered if it could speak, or if it was mute. But before you could make your mind up, it reached out a hand and pulled on your upper arm, telling you to stand. Getting to your feet, it moved past you and down the corridor. You didn’t follow until it looked back and signalled for you.   
Running to catch up, you walked under its hind legs in a comfortable silence.   
It lead you to a room and pushed you to enter.   
Once inside, your mouth dropped open. The room was filled with half made items, some racks to hold people, some weapons, others were devices to be used upon flesh and so much more. That wasn’t the only thing. There were 2 other engineers inside the room, working on something. They looked up and immediately hissed at you, turning to advance of you. But your engineer let out a growl and pointed to the back of the room to which the other two retreated, confused. When not in the corridors, the engineers seemed to walk on all fours.  
Once you felt safe, you ventured further in, looking at the machine. Beautiful and perfect, they just needed a few more pieces to become complete. Like puzzle.   
You marvelled at them, smiling at how complex they were.   
“These are amazing.” You breathed, your finger running over something that looked like it was meant to be placed over someone’s head. “You create them?”   
Glancing at your engineer, it nodded and then to the two at the back, who nodded with a look of pride. But as they were distracted, something must have slipped from within the contraption they were building, a loud clatter from inside made the four of you jump. It was big enough to fit two or three humans inside with a window in the door, perhaps a furnace or something that filled with water. The door itself was relatively small.   
The smaller of the three engineers open the door but couldn’t get itself inside to see what had happened.   
“I can look.” You offered, walking over to them. You saw a glance between the two you didn’t know but they nodded and moved away from the machine.   
You slid inside, making sure to keep your foot in the door so they couldn’t close it. You didn’t know them well enough to completely trust them.   
Once inside, you saw the shine of a bolt on the floor of the machine. Reaching down, you picked up the bolt and presented it to the three which had gathered around the door.   
The smaller one signed and looked to the top of the machine. The other two seemed to scold it, hissing at it. You looked around and saw a small step at one side and then a wrench next to it.   
“If you pass me those, I’ll fix it.” You pointed to them and then to the top, hoping you could find it when you were up there.   
The one you had came in with went and got you the items you requested. Placing the step in the centre, you lifted yourself up to look around the top of the machine which was domed.   
sure enough, you saw exactly where the bolt had come from. Placing it carefully in, you twisted it to tighten it in place then used the wrench to fix it into the metal work.   
“There.” You smiled, giving it one final turn just for luck. But just as you did, the stool wobbled and you lost your balance. Letting out a cry, the only thing that stopped you from hitting the ground was the three sets of hands that managed to reach inside and catch your arms. Balancing yourself, you smiled at them to show you were alright.   
The three of them let out a joyful noise which was quickly cancelled as a voice boomed through the room.   
“WHY IS SHE IN THERE?!” Pinheads voice made all four of you jump as they worried round to see him standing at the door, his face displaying rage. You knew what he thought. He thought you were in there as punishment or to be used by the machine.  
You jumped off the stool and darted past the engineers to stand between them and Pinhead.  
“No, its not that. A bolt fell from inside the machine and they couldn’t get in to fix it so I offered to help. I lost my balance but they stopped me from falling.” You held your hands out in front of you, desperate to save your new friends.   
Pinhead tilted his head to the side and glanced behind you, probably looking for confirmation of your story.   
“Very well. Come, we have much to discuss.” He held his hands behind his back as he walked out the room. You glanced back at the three, who seemed to smile gratefully at you, before running after him.   
You followed Pinhead by his side the entire way until you entered a large room. Inside, was the guardian himself. He was in his old man appearance because that was easier to talk to you in.   
“I have been told you are unhappy.” He states, his face blank which was never a good thing. You scolded yourself for messing this all up so badly because you weren’t able to properly explain yourself. You should have waited and thought about what you were going to say instead of using the box on a whim. Too late now.   
“No, I am happy when I work for you. I am happy in the work I do and everything involving the box. But when the work is over, I am left in the world where I don’t feel I belong.” You stepped close to him but stopped about 4 feet away, very aware of the damage he could do if he wanted.   
“what do you mean, child?” He tilted his head slightly.   
“I want nothing more than to serve you and the leviathan. And I know how important our work is. But between the jobs, that’s when I feel the strain the most. I want to be here. I feel homesick from a place I have never been. I miss the cenobites like they are my family. I crave every small thing that might bring me back to the world I love.” You ramble, trying hard not to cry and show weakness.   
“Homesick, eh?” he asks, a small smile pulling on his lips for a brief moment.   
All you could do was nod.   
“Well, I must apologies. I was under the impression you wanted to stay in that world while you were still part mortal. I was obviously mistaken. You have given me much to think about. But for now, I must ask you to aid me in another passing.” You understood what he meant. He had some more victims who needed to get the box. You nodded as he offered you his hand which you took and he took you to the world you hated.   
\---------time skip --------------------  
The job had been easy. In fact, you just dropped the box into the guys bag and followed him home. He had summoned a gash you knew rather well, so they greeted you fondly when they saw you. But when it was all over, the guardian took you by the arm and transported you back to the room which Pinhead had brought you to, rather than your normal house.   
“Here.” He thrusts something out in his palm and you move quickly to take it. It was a small, flat circle which was about the same size as most earrings.. It was attached to what looked like a dermal.   
“It will glow when I need you. It will be my means of summoning you.” He told you as you stared in awe at it. “May i?”   
you nod eagerly and give the jewellery back to him. He took your right hand and turned it so it was vertical, your thumb facing the roof.   
You turned your head, glancing to Pinhead quickly who had a soft smile on his lips. Then you felt the pain but by the time you turned back, he was finished. He had placed the dermal in between your thumb and pointing finger, just below the webbing there.   
You were about to thank him for everything, but you heard the whoosh and when you looked up, he was gone. Looking back to the new piercing, you raised it to your lips.  
“Thank you.” You whispered to it, expecting nothing. But then it glowed a pale blue for a second before fading back.   
“Come, my dear. I have one place to show you.” Pinheads voice made you jump, completely unaware he was still here. Twisting on y our feet, you eagerly ran up to him, smiling widely.   
“Thank you so much.” You said, your voice wavering with all the emotions.   
He shook his head before guiding you out the room and taking you down the hallway and to the right. Standing outside another door, he signalled for you to go inside.   
Opening the door, your mouth dropped open. The room was massive, the size of a decent apartment. In one corner was a large, four poster bed with deep red drapes around it. In the other was two large sofas which matched the drapes. They cornered off one side into a sort of living room area, with a small TV and a table with a chair at it. There were two other doors that lead into the room with both open. One had a small kitchen and the other lead to a bathroom.   
“W-what?” You asked, turning back to face him.   
“You seem to have made some friends with the engineers, who worked to make this as ‘homely’ as they could for your return. We have had ideas about inviting you here permanently, but most agreed it would be beneficial for you to have a place similar to your old home. You are still part mortal, and require things most down here do not. So we hope this is adequate.” His eyes move over the room, checking everything he could see.   
“Its perfect.” You smiled, tears welling in your eyes as you step close to him. He reached out and takes your hands in his.   
“I have long awaited the day you would join me here.” He smiles at you, his black eyes uncharacteristically kind.  
Going up on your tiptoes, you tiled your head and press a kiss to his lips, able to avoid most of the pins from causing you or him pain or discomfort.   
“Plenty of time for that, my dear. But for now, you must rest. You will surely have many visitors once the new of your arrival travels.” Pinhead smiles at you, his thumb rubbing over the dermal he had placed on your left hand.   
“I doubt I could sleep.” You smile, unable to hid your excitement.   
“Then you may explore some more. And this-“ He pulls out a small box, similar to the lament configuration box but smaller and not as detailed. “-is your key to the mortal world. Should you need anything from there, you can use this.” He gave it to you.   
“Thank you.” You said again, smiling as you turned the box over in your hands.   
“I am afraid I must leave you for now.” Pinhead sounded slightly annoyed but you smiled and nodded. He took your left hand and kissed it softly.   
“Will you come back?” You asked, your lips in a permanent smile.   
“Of course. Trust me, my dear, nothing could keep me from you from now on.” He smiled before turning and leaving.   
You couldn’t help but run over to the bed, feeling the soft fabric of the spread and pulling the curtains around it back. Then you went to the kitchen and opened the cupboards. You would have to do some shopping to bring food in.  
Apart from that, it was perfect in everyway perfect. You were finally home.


End file.
